


The infamous times of Harry,the baker

by hazzbandana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ordinary Harry, Popular Louis, Summer, a journal is involved, cara comes in as a secret lesbian, harry is awkward, louis is hard to get, marcel is harry's grandson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzbandana/pseuds/hazzbandana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel is pretty smart guy. Well read and polite. Not much friends to show for,not that he minds really.<br/>This summer he doesn't feel like reading school books in advance,but one small black notebook catches his eye.<br/>Stealing is bad! He knows that. But his grandfather is old,and so is the notebook and it's not like he often visits the storage room,so no harm is done. He'll just put it back when he's finished.<br/>And it's a journal not a diary. Jesus.</p><p>or</p><p>The story of Harry,a bakery worker, and Louis,a future star, and their horrible luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the journal

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it tell everyone. If you don't,just shush.  
> If you wanna come say hi my tumblr is: hazzbandana and my twitter is: Vanessa_Ezra  
> Have fun!

You see,a lot of things Marcel doesn't understand.

Firstly,why does grandpa Harry always wear a black,leather bracelet. It's been in his pictures since he was a teenager and he still wears it to this day.

Secondly,why is Marcel always the one to clean out grandpa's and grandma's storage? And why do old people have so many stuff? And why so many old stuff?

Thirdly,what did he ever do to mr. Tomlinson? Okay,so maybe he isn't born to act,but a D? Seems unlikely to describe his commitment to the subject of Drama. Besides he is old,he should be retired,not tormenting some poor sixteen year old with the monologue from Hamlet.

Yes those are the things he doesn't get,but it's the third day of summer hollidays. First promplty spent at home on his laptop,second cleaning grandpa's and grandma's storage room and garage.

See,somehow his Grandparents are able to collect a lot of junk over the mohnts and it's always his job to do the cleaning,but this time it got interesting.

Grandma Taylor moved some of the 'memories' as she called them,from their closet to the storage and Marcel was interested in the old photos and notes. His grandpa caught him going through an old photo album from his teenage years instead of cleaning.

'You can take the album home with you and look through it,but finish up first.' he said,smiling kindly at Marcel. 

Marcel sighed and got back to work but at the bottom of a box called 'Harry has too much crap' he found a small black notebook.

Well it wasn't much of notebook,more of a diary. On the front cover the leather of the notebook was scratched in with a knife maybe? And it said 'HS'.

He opened the first page and there was written.

'It's a journal,not a diary. Also do not read unless you are me. I'm Harry,by the way.'

Marcel grinned. His grandpa was always random it seems. 

He was thinking of asking grandpa if we could borrow the journal too,but he didn't,because nobody likes to have their diarys read. So he just,kinda,tooke it?

But he'll bring it back,honest!

So,yes,it's the third day of his summer freedom and he is laying in bed inspecting the covers of the journal. Just imagining what is in there,Marcel likes to do that. Just fantasize. But he had enough and he soon opened it. He once again laughed at his granddad's randomness before turning the next page.

It read.

 

_February 1.,1955._

_Hello dear journal,how are you?_

_You can't respond I assume so I'll tell you how I am. I'm 16! Haha. Finally,no longer a boy. A boy becomes a man. And a man got a cute little kitty for his birthday! I named him LT,shhhh._

_Today I saw Louis. He and Eleanor came into the bakery together. He bought her a scone. A scone! I'm so angry and I'm not even sure why. But something about them being a couple is bothering me._

_Sure Eleanor is pretty and popular,that must be it. And of course she would go out with Louis. Don't tell anyone but Louis is kind of my idol. He is so cool,and handsome. I even named my cat after him for God's sake. But don't tell him that._

_I just want to be his friend you know. Niall says Louis is full of himself,and that his leather jacket and slicked up hair have made him go dumb,but I don't believe him._

_Niall is just mad at him because he wanted Eleanor first,but he has Cher now anyways,but it's a pride thing. He is just too damn proud. Sorry about my tongue._

_Well bye,for now xxx_

_February 3.,1955._

_Hello friend,did I tell you Gemma gave you to me? She saved up her money that mum gave her,and bought you for me! How nice is she?_

_Today I saw Louis smoking cigarettes with Zayn behind the market,you know? The one owned by Mr. Payne (that's Liam's dad,just so you know)._

_It suits him. He saw me too. He said 'hey curly' and I just blushed like an idiot and walked away. God why am I so pathetic?_

_I want Louis to be my friend and teach me how to dress,and slick up my hair and dance. Maybe if I was popular I could get Taylor to be my girlfriend._

_She is really pretty. Blonde and tall. She smiles at me when she buys bread every morning. I think she's just being polite,but my mum insists girls don't smile at all the boys._

_But blonde and pretty ones do. Like Perrie,she is Zayn's girlfriend._

_Gemma told me I have to stop wearing suspenders if I want people to talk to me,but I need them to keep my trousers up. She said she doesn't see Louis or Zayn wearing braces and I scoffed at her. She thinks she is soooo clever. Well I'm not laughing._

_I asked my mum for a leather jacket and she just looked at me all serious and asked if I want a pack of cigarettes along with it. She was being sarcastic. She would never let me smoke of course._

_I wonder if Louis' mum knows if he smokes. Probably not. He's a rebel like that._

_Hmm,I speak too much of Louis._

_I have to go. Mum wants help with dinner._

Marcel started to wonder who these two were so he picked up the old photo album and found an old photo he saw hundreds of times before,yet never inspected it properly. There were eleven teenagers in the picture, 6 girls and five boys. He spotted hid grandparents as usual,as well as Mr. Payne and Mr. Horan. There were two other guys in the photo,they were both in leather jackets with gelled hair. One had a browned hair girl by his arm and was standing next to Harry. The other had a rather pretty blonde by his side and was standing next to Mr. Horan.

Pretty blonde,must be Perrie,so that is Zayn and that is Louis.

Hm,so they turned out friends?

 

_February 7.,1955._

_OH MY GOD! Louis came into the bakery today. No Eleanor this time. YES! Hm,is it wrong for me to be happy that a boy I want to be friends with,might break up with his girlfriend because I find her pretty too? It is,isn't it? I'll stop._

_So he bought bread for his family and invited me to a party in the woods. He said  I can bring friends and to keep it low key. There will be alcohol and cigarettes and lots of people! I'll bring Niall and Liam._

_I asked him is there a dress code and he laughed and said to just come as my charming self and then he called me 'curly' again._

_I need to go get ready now. xxx_

_February 8.,1955._

_Dear journal,I have something to confess. I have sinned._

_This could ruin me._

_When we came to the party there was beer and wine,me and Louis talked and drank together. We smoked a few cigarettes and I coughed when I inhaled  for the first time. He didn't laugh at me tho,well he did but it was good heartedly. After a few hours I noticed that I haven't seen Eleanot the whole time I was there and he told me she has the flu._

_He told me he has some of his dad's good whiskey hidden in the bushes and he didn't want to drink it with just anybody. I was so happy he asked me to drink it with him,even tho I hate whiskey._

_We went deeper into the woods,escaping the crowd of other highschoolers. I say Niall whispering something to Cher._

_When we found the bush and snatched the bottle we sat down on the grass behind it._

_We sat cross-legged opposite to eachother,we were very close._

_He opened the bottle and drank first. He made a scrunched up face at the foul taste and licked the remains of whiskey of his lips. He was very pretty._

_He handed me the bottle and I didn't want to seem like a chicken so I tooke a big gulp too. The taste was sour,so I made a face to. I wiped my mouth with my hand._

_I handed the bottle back to him and was feeling really hazy because of two beers,four glasses of wine and one massive gulp of whiskey._

_He brought the bottle to his lips once again and tipped it,his cheeks hollowed,and his throat is real pretty too. I wanted to bite it._

_When he swallowed he didn't make that face again,and his lips were still shimmering with whiskey._

_That's when I did something._

_I leaned in and licked the whiskey of his lips._

_He seemed pretty hazy himself and his eyes widened a little,but before I had a chance to move back and apologize he put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me!_

_It was a full lips to lips kiss and his hand was in my hair. He really likes my hair. And there was tongue,and louis' teeth nibbled on my bottom lip and it was so good._

_We were kissing for a long time when I heard Niall and Liam calling out for me. I just said sorry and ran out. I told them we were drinking and we fell asleep._

_Journal I'm not afraid I've sinned,I'm afraid I liked it._

_Because I did and I don't want to go rot in hell. I'm sorry,I can't write anymore. I'm crying. I'm so weak._

_February 9.,1955._

_Today I saw Louis in church. He looked down at his lap whenever I'd look at him._

_Does he hate me? It was all my fault,he hates me because I've made him sin._

_I really have nothing else to say today._

It got Marcel thinking...was his grandpa gay? He couldn't be! He has a wife and children and grandchildren and and...well he'll just have to keep reading to find out.


	2. the reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where nerd meets punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long,my tumblr is hazzbandana and twitter Vanessa_Ezra so be my internet pal and tell me how you feel

It was day three and Marcels mom was not happy. It wasn't unusual for Marcel to not go out but she hoped this summer things would change for his sake of course.

So there was Marcel hiding his grandpa's journal under his matress after reading something that hit a bit too hard a bit too close to home.

And now he was taking a walk! Outside! He was in his usual gelled hair,big glasses and dorky outfit as always because English weather doesn't just suddenly turn tropical over the summer.

He was thinking about his grandparents and what life was like in that time,being a confused teenager is hard on anyone,now imagine living it in the 1950' and they were no 1970' believe me.

As Marcel was walking down the pavement,deep in his taughts and his head down,he failed to percieve someone speeding his way and BAM he was on the floor.

''hey,mate,you okay? jesus please don't be dead i'm so fucked'' 

Marcel started to slowly open his eyes and a blurry person was looking down at him.

"i'm not dead i just fell." Marcel replied grogily.

"fuck,thank god because if you were really dead i'd never hear the end of it." the blur responded.

"how unfortunate for you. have you seen my glasses?" suddenly a pair of think lenses was put on his head by the blur that was no longer blurry. 

the blur was kinda hot.

light feathery caramel hair swepped to the side under a dark blue beanie,a lip ring and eyes,wow those blue eyes.

"are you some kind of an emo?" call him Marcel smooth as fuck Styles.

"uhm,no.." the kid seemed offended but he offered Marcel a hand to stand up.

"i'm really sorry it's just the piercing it looks good really i just and the beanie and you wear a lot of black and..sorry" Marcel was walking on eggshells.

"it's cool mate,i'd assume you don't see it here everyday haha" 

"yeah not really,so how come i never saw you before?" was that supposed to be a chat up line? 

"uhm my name is William Tomlinson,i'm staying with my grandad from now to well,it hasn't been decided yet.."

" wow Mr. Tomlinson is your grandad?" this guy should be Marcels morta enemy just by being bloodly related to that man but he was too attractive.

"yeah haha i assume he teaches you?"

" yeah I'm Marcel Styles,i usually have straight As but your granpa gave me a D in Drama,at least I read the book unlike most of the class that just learned the monologue,so i'm not an actor but a D you know how that look? really bad and...i'm rambling sorry."

Marcel realized he's bitching to a guy who is the one with the most reasons not to agree with him.

" no i totally agree,but my grandpa wasn't really a book worm,to him it's either you have it or you don't." he gave an apologetic smile.

"oh and sorry for knocking you out with my skateboard."

Marcels eyes wandered down,he didn't even see the skateboard and why does it make Will even cuter?

"you think I'm cute?" William suddenly said with a smirk.

"what? no? what?" was this guy a mind reader??

"you just said 'it makes you even cuter' " the smirk grew bigger.

"i i i i didn't mean it in like a gay way,honest!" wow liar.

"so is there something wrong with being gay?" William cocked an eyebrow.

"no no no totally not,if you're gay i'd be cool with it,super cool,ice cold" it's time to shut up now Marcel just shut up.

"Marcel are you gay?" William asked with a smallest smile on his lips.

"well i am pretty happy so i guess i could say i am gay"

"not what i was asking "

"uhm aren't we all a little bit gay like it's a spectrum and we can't just say oh i'm totally straight because you never know like maybe if a really fit and funny bloke came along..." 

Marcel was still talking even tho William was no longer listening but was instead looking for something in his pocket and it was a pen,like wow does anybody still carry pens around when you can just use your phone to write down notes and stuff.

Marcel was still talking about how he never really liked pink and why is it even a gay color,he likes blue and so on, William was writing something on Marcels palm.

"...what's that?" Marcel stopped the rambling about the positioning of the colors in the rainbow.

"it's my adress so you can pick me up tonight."

"as in,a date?" Marcel asked cautiosly.

"well if you find me fit enough and funny to be the right bloke to make you a bit gay" William laughed.

"totally." harry almost shouted.

"okay,then Marcel Styles,I'll see you at eight." with that William skated away and Marcel was ready to use it for the first time that word teens seemed to be throwing around.

"well I'm fucked." it seemed to fit properly.


	3. the sins we commit

_Dear Journal_

_as I'm writing this I am thinking about things I never wanted to think about before._

_I always thought it's something to be dealt with in the future,well I guess the future is here._

_I went to the priest,I was hoping for advice but he just called my mom and told her her son is a future homosexual and must be treated as soon as possible._

_I didn't tell him about Louis of course,I just told him I have these feelings._

_He said it's because I don't have a strong father figure that I am seeking the attention of men._

_Maybe he is right,I haven't seen my dad in 5 years and he wasn't that present before that either._

_I see Louis every day now. He comes in to buy bread,always with Eleanor and always holding hands._

_I see him smoking behind Payne's store,I see him kissing Eleanor next to that big tree by the Ice Cream Shop._

_I see him even in my dreams,only with less clothes and a lot closer to me._

_I feel both ashamed and yet I never felt more alive._

_My mom thought it was best if I invited Taylor on a date,she's nice enough._

_I told Cara about it when she came into the bakery and she just looked at me really funny. She told me to tell Taylor Cara says hi._

_I don't see why she can't do it herself,but girls are weird like that._

_I always liked Cara. She would always play with the boys._

_When we were 11 we dressed her up as a boy and cut all her hair off,when her mother saw her she forbid her to play with us and made her wear only dresses._

_That went on until last year. Her hair is now so long,it falls all the way down her mid back._

_I think her mom was just scared because Cara made a cute boy,think she was scared she might try to stay that way._

_I hate people here,I hate the secrets they keep._

_I hate the looks they give you if you don't dress right or talk right or how they think everyones future is written in stone._

_I sometimes hate Louis too,I hate that people think he will be a famous actor and how he's leaving this town._

_I hate how he gets away with his bad boy attitude just because he is talented._

_People say he has charisma._

_I say he has an overworn leather jacket and a smoking habit._

_But what's the difference anyways?_

 

Marcel closed the journal,it was time to go on his date yet he didn't feel like putting it down.


End file.
